


92.01.07

by taiji



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiji/pseuds/taiji
Summary: After performing with X as an official member for the last time, Taiji had agreed to Pata visiting him after the live.Birthday gift to my friend.逸凡。
Relationships: Pata/Taiji (X JAPAN)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	92.01.07

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serafin3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafin3/gifts).



> Happy birthday, to my friend, serafin3..! I wrote this from request. All I can say, hope that you like it.
> 
> 逸凡。

1992, January 7th.

Just a few hours ago, it’d been that X had finished their last live performance as of the time being with Taiji as a member. This period of his life as a member of X had sadly been cut to an end, a bit early as well. 

He was unsure how to cope with it, hence why he didn’t say goodbye to any of his bandmates… because he simply couldn’t come to do it. Even if he wanted to, or felt like doing it, he simply could not. 

This is why, of who he got along with most, Pata, had decided that the best idea would be to come to his house afterwards. 

Now they’d had a few drinks, of course all that Pata wanted was to cheer Taiji up, because Taiji had clearly not been in the best state of mind, as of right now… but after being fired from a band that one loves being a member of, could anyone?

Well now, all there’d been was complete silence. Pata had wanted to say something during the entire time, though at the same time he wondered if ending the silence would bother Taiji. 

But neither of them are doing quite a lot, now, they’re just sitting next to one another on Taiji’s couch, drinking a bit of beer that Taiji kept at his house. 

Irrespective, Pata decided to take the risk. 

„Taiji” he started. Being how unpredictable Taiji is, you wouldn’t even be able to interpret whether he wants to fight, or just have a conversation with you…

or both.

„What, is this about X? I don’t want to fucking know. Glad I’ll never have to see that bitch, Yoshiki, again, at least” Taiji complained. ・・・ well, he always complains about everything. Perhaps talking to Taiji would be more difficult than Pata had anticipated it to be…

„Listen… I know that you’re upset, but that’s not the point… just, dont get angry at me, ok?” Pata asked of him.

Pata had the intention to act of the most empathetic manner for Taiji, well, he quite cared about him. 

The two were complete opposites, but deep inside, they did care for each other a lot. Of which was something Taiji would never admit… Taiji was, of which quite clearly, hot tempered. 

„K, just spit it out already. I don’t care.” Taiji scoffed. 

It wasn’t that there could be much bad news for Taiji, he was quite upset today and it seemed that it would be difficult to bring him lower… that’s why Pata chose to come visit him after the concert, he was worried about him. 

Pata is always calm and carefree, except for now, as only thinking about what he has planned to say was making him nervous, he was a bit jumpy because of this. 

„So, Taiji… I know that you’re done with X, but I don’t want to stop seeing you.. so please, don’t leave me.” 

_‘What is this, a confession?’_ Taiji had to wonder, what had Pata meant by this? 

Unsure of what to say, he gave Pata an expression that told him to continue. Though hiding it, Taiji had actually been curious.

Pata nervously swallowed and cleared his throat before once again speaking. 

„Just, please don’t get mad… I love you… I love you so much. And I don’t want you to leave me like this.” Pata, quite nervously admitted. 

He hadn’t the need to confess to someone as of before this… but this time was his first, and he was unable to ignore a fear of the one that he loves rejecting him.

There were moments of silence, though it was quite calm. Both staring into one another’s eyes, thinking _‘what should I do next?’_ Neither were quite sure of what to do… 

Taiji just began to notice now, Pata’s nervous expression, and his shaking. Pata was naturally shy, but Taiji didn’t think he’d ever seen him nervous before, it was quite cute, actually. 

But Taiji had always thought, Pata, himself, was quite cute, anyway. 

After silence, and staring at each other, Pata felt chills through his body as Taiji placed his hand under Pata’s jawline, to cup his cheek, only then to move closer to the smaller man. Finally, their lips met, and Pata’s heart beat rapidly quick. 

He’d known since awhile ago that this had been what he’d wanted, but until now, he just couldn’t seem to have it. Now Pata had finally been able to feel Taiji’s lips, of which he’d wanted to do so for quite some time now. It just seemed that Taiji’s lips were so kissable, from visually, which actually, they were.

Both, really just messing around, Taiji had no difficulties with allowing his tongue into Pata’s mouth. 

What a hesitant kiss that this is… as soon as Taiji’s tongue came in contact with Pata‘s, he gave quick and short-lasting strokes against it. Pata had been doing the same, though of course he had enjoyed this, anyway. Pata had been hiding a decently obscured, soft smile during this kiss, he tasted more of Taiji and quite enjoyed the taste too. 

But this was quite difficult for him to believe that what had been happening now was actually real, it felt as an amazing dream, that he wouldn’t wish to wake up from. Though quite luckily, this hadn’t been the case. It was quite real.

Taiji had enjoyed Pata a bit more before breaking the kiss, and then embracing him. Pata felt amazing, he could’ve died from embarrassment after confessing to Taiji, and already gone to heaven.

Pata noticed that Taiji had overall seemed to calm down, he softly smiled at him as he acknowledged what had just happened.. 

Taiji, looking at Pata, couldn’t help but to notice just how cute he looked after his lips had been touched with Taiji’s. Something about this fact had made Pata appear more special to him. 

„So, Taiji.. will you stay with me?” Pata asked of him, his eyes sparkled from the sudden happiness, though he was pretty certain that from Taiji’s reaction, that he wouldn’t be saying no any time soon. 

„Yeah.. I guess I will..” he accepted. Once again, Pata looked into his eyes. Taiji had become a bit confused, curious whether or not something that he said had been wrong. 

„Taiji… do you promise?” Pata didn’t want to get himself into something that he would worry that it wouldn’t last … 

but regardless, he was confident that Taiji wouldn’t want to leave him. „I promise,’kay? I won’t leave you.. cause I love you. You don’t trust me, or what?” This felt quite strange for Taiji to say, he hasn’t been used to expressing love..

but Pata was more difficult to not love, Taiji had loved him for so long that he’d just forgotten.. 

„K, since you won’t leave me, I’m staying at your house tonight.. because I’m worried about you.” Pata decided from his own choice, a bit bold of him to decide, but Taiji hadn’t minded this. 

„Thanks, I guess… it’s kind of late, anyway. I’m getting tired. Today’s been awful.” He complained as he got up and off of his couch, with Pata following along with him. 

Eventually, but after not much time passing, the two got to Taiji’s bedroom. Pata looked around and noticed now that he’d never been in here… with the first time of him coming to this room, he’d be sleeping next to Taiji. 

Taiji had gotten into his bed first, though he looked at Pata confused, as to why Pata hadn’t gotten in bed yet. Pata was hesitant, and Taiji noticed this. 

„Aren’t you going to get in bed? Are you scared or what?” He mocked him, though clearly not intentionally rude… this is just how Taiji acted. 

„No… it’s fine…” Pata walked closer until allowing himself to relax on Taiji’s bed, next to him. Taiji was laying on his back, already, but Pata rested his head on Taiji’s chest. 

_‘How cute..’_ Taiji thought to himself. 

„Goodnight, Taiji.” Pata whispered before kissing Taiji’s cheek, and allowing tiredness to take him over so that he could finally rest.

逸凡。


End file.
